


Несовершенство

by WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Food, Gen, Missing Scene, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020
Summary: Совершенства во всем не бывает, но Люций не желает это понимать
Kudos: 4





	Несовершенство

Саул Тарвиц понимал, что у Люция шансов не было.

Вот уже несколько часов Тессерий Акурдуана гонял по тренировочной клетке двух вчерашних скаутов. Тарвиц сдался первым и теперь сидел у стены, наблюдая, как старый друг пытается противостоять лучшему мечнику легиона, командиру Палатинских Клинков, любимцу самого примарха Фулгрима. Саул прекрасно понимал, насколько повезло им с Люцием, что Акурдуана согласился подтянуть их навыки владения клинком.

Оставался вопрос, понимает ли это Люций.

Акурдуана комментировал действия Люция, и это было настолько толково и по делу, что Тарвиц, затаив дыхание, старательно запоминал его слова, но при этом видел, что Люций, самолюбивый Люций уже начинает всерьёз злиться. Тарвиц хорошо знал, насколько старый друг не любит критику. Злость приводит к ошибкам, вот и теперь Люций, уворачиваясь от тренировочных мечей Акурдуаны, неловко шагнул, потерял равновесие и некрасиво растянулся на полу.

Акурдуана, опустив клинки, молча наблюдал, как Люций собирается, подхватывает меч и моментально уходит перекатом в сторону.

— Твоя главная ошибка, — наконец сказал он, — ты слишком много думаешь о впечатлении, которое производишь.

— Что… — возмущенно начал Люций, но Акурдуана перебил его:

— Хватит на сегодня. Приводите себя в порядок.

У самых дверей он остановился и добавил:

— И напоминаю, что к нам сегодня присоединятся десятый и четырнадцатый легионы. Так что с вас хватит и поэтому тоже.

Чуть позже по дороге в столовую Тарвиц задумчиво произнес:

— Если честно, не ожидал, что меня будет тренировать сам капитан Акурдуана. Я вообще не думал о специализации именно на мечах.

Люций пренебрежительно фыркнул.

— Сейчас он лучший, не считая примарха, но надолго ли?

Тарвиц покосился на него, но промолчал.

— Что? — тут же вспылил Люций. — Рано или поздно найдется кто-нибудь более сильный и умелый.

И добавил, так тихо, что Тарвиц еле расслышал:

— Так почему бы и не я?

В столовой было непривычно полно народу. И, конечно, Дети Императора не могли упустить такую замечательную возможность продемонстрировать свои многочисленные таланты. Воины из братских легионов бродили вдоль стен, увешанных барельефами и картинами, и любовались статуями, изображавшими героев недавних сражений. Столы были заставлены всевозможными яствами, приготовленными, разумеется, легионерами Детей Императора.

— Я и не думал, что все будет так торжественно, — пробормотал Люций, останавливаясь на пороге. Оглядевшись, он схватил Тарвица за рукав и потащил к столу, за которым сидели легионеры Гвардии Смерти.

Чуть в стороне они заметили капитана Акурдуану, разговаривавшего с воином из Железных Рук, изумительно крупным и мощным с коротким ежиком седых волос, на его фоне стройный и жилистый Акурдуана казался хрупким подростком.

— Командир Дюкейн, — пробормотал Тарвиц.

Дюкейн и Акурдуана беседовали как старые друзья. Дюкейн что-то рассказывал, и Акурдуана смеялся. Тарвиц с легким удивлением заметил, как суровый командир Железных рук заправляет за ухо Акурдуане пару прядок, выбившихся из шикарной рыжей косы, несколько раз обмотанной вокруг шеи. Тарвиц готов был поклясться, что различил румянец на сливочно-белой коже щек Акурдуаны.

Осознав, что откровенно пялиться, мягко говоря, неприлично, Саул Тарвиц переключил внимание на стол. Слова «анатолийская кухня» всплыли в его памяти, затем Тарвиц вспомнил ,что вроде бы капитан Акурдуана откуда-то из тех краев. В легионе Детей Императора терранских времен были сплошь дети правителей поверженных царств, и вроде бы Акурдуана тоже был из них. Да, точно. Босфорское Царство, сын правителя, аристократ из аристократов, которым посчастливилось сохранить светлые волосы и кожу среди чернявых и смуглых простолюдинов.

Выкинув из головы эти мысли, Тарвиц потянулся к общему блюду и наполнил едой тарелки свою и Люция. Начав есть, он заподозрил неладное: котлета была явно недожарена. Сидящий рядом Люций недовольно скривился:

— Слишком много перца. Кто это готовил, позор легиона?

— Можешь лучше, готовь сам, — громыхнул у него над головой гулкий бас.

Оглянувшись, они увидели за спиной у себя командира Дюкейна и рядом с ним капитана Акурдуану, который с извиняющейся улыбкой развел руками.

— Сожалею, что вам не понравилось. Готовка мне все еще не очень дается, но я буду стараться.

Дюкейн фыркнул:

— Ерунда какая. Астартес переварят все, или почти все. И нормально ты готовишь, я же съел.

И вдруг лицо его просияло, и он радостно замахал рукой, глядя куда-то за спину Люция с Тарвицем.

— Натаниэль! Давно не виделись, старина.

Воин, который не спеша ел неподалеку от них, поднялся и, прихватив с собой тарелку, подошел. Все еще держа тарелку в руке, другой он обнял сначала Акурдуану, затем Дюкейна.

— Как ты там? — спрашивал его Дюкейн. — Мы теперь почти не видимся, не то, что когда-то, эх…

— Знакомьтесь, это капитан Гарро, наш старый товарищ, — представил его Акурдуана, поймав взгляды Тарвица и Люция. — Натаниэль, это новая надежда Третьего легиона, Саул Тарвиц и Люций.

Гарро тепло им улыбнулся, Тарвиц улыбнулся ему в ответ. Люций продолжал хмуриться, мрачно глядя в свою тарелку.

— Эй, — Дюкейн потянул за плечо Гарро и Акурдуану. — Я видел вон в том углу дзиру. Пойдем, вспомним былые времена.

— Ну конечно, — прошипел Люций, когда командиры отошли на приличное расстояние, — Гвардии Смерти все нипочем. Ходят слухи, что они с примархом яд пьют. Что ему невкусная еда!

— Люций, — возмущенно одернул его Тарвиц. — Хватит уже!

— И все равно еда невкусная, — упрямился Люций. — Он не является полным совершенством и смеет при этом меня отчитывать, как скаута.

Саул Тарвиц только обреченно вздохнул.

— А ты уже научился не падать на ровном месте, сын мой? — в низком бархатном голосе звучала насмешка. Тарвиц и Люций не заметили, как подошел примарх.

—Достигни совершенства хотя бы в этом.

Примарх Фулгрим прошел мимо онемевшего от неожиданности Люция к столу с едой, приготовленной Акурдуаной, и с выражением явного удовольствия на лице захрустел булочкой.


End file.
